


Apple of My Eye

by nrlnrl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad attempt at humor, Comedy, I suck at tagging sorry, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but it's definitely not angst lol, not sure if this classifies as fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrlnrl/pseuds/nrlnrl
Summary: Na Jaemin was hopelessly infatuated with the pretty Chinese student in his grade, Huang Renjun, but lacked the courage to talk to the other male. And because his friends were such wonderful people, they chose to poke fun at his failure of a love life instead of being useful.(Except for Donghyuck, but Jaemin would never tell him that, obviously).





	Apple of My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on ao3, which I wrote purely because of my love for renmin and the fact that it's such an underrated ship :)  
> (It's probably gonna be a complete mess and I basically have nothing planned out at the moment so please bear with me)

 Jaemin was staring.

He knew it was weird and that he probably looked like a creep, but it really wasn't his fault that Renjun was absolutely stunning. Honestly, it would've been a crime _not_ to look. How could beauty like that just go unrecognized? It couldn't, obviously. Jaemin had merely taken up the oh-so strenuous job and was pleased to say that he was thoroughly enjoying it.

“--aemin. _Jaemin._ Jaemin!”

Jaemin hummed, paying his friends no mind, eyes still fixed on the pretty Chinese male on the other side of the cafeteria. Sadly, his reverie was broken by a blossoming pain in his shoulder, courtesy of a harsh punch delivered by a frustrated friend. He turned, irritated that his watching session had been interrupted, and glared at the culprit.

“Mark, what the hell?” Jaemin exclaimed as he rubbed his sore shoulder, lips already forming an exaggerated pout.

“Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?” Mark questioned, wide eyes staring incredulously at his best friend.

“Obviously not. Does it really matter, though? It was probably something about Donghyuck anyway,” Jaemin replied, rolling his eyes. He glanced at Jisung, who quietly sat across Mark, watching the exchange in amusement. “Was he talking about Donghyuck again?” he asked the younger male. At Jisung's affirmative nod, Jaemin scoffed. “See? That’s literally all you ever talk about, Mark.”

“Shut up,” Mark mumbled, a light pink already dusting his cheeks. “And you’re one to talk. All you ever do is stare at that Chinese student. Boring holes into the side of his head isn’t going to get you anywhere, you know.”

Jaemin sighed heavily at the mention of his predicament. _Oh, he knew._

It was all so ironic, really.

Na Jaemin was not afraid of speaking to people. It was quite the opposite, actually. Jaemin was a huge social butterfly; he knew and talked to everyone and in turn, everyone found him to be a very approachable person. He couldn’t recall ever having walked through the halls and not having received a high-five or a ‘hey bro’ or a ‘hi oppa.’

Yet, the very idea of uttering a single word to Renjun had his knees going weak. He couldn't possibly imagine how an interaction with the pretty boy would go. Maybe Jaemin would be smooth; he'd gaze deeply, adoringly into Renjun's brown orbs and smile charmingly. Renjun would blush and his lips would curl at the edges, gifting Jaemin with the smallest of smiles. Renjun would look so attractive with his dark bangs sweeping across his forehead and his flawless skin glowing in the dazzling sunlight. His face would feel soft under Jaemin's fingertips, even softer than it looked, and his eyes, which stared shyly and affectionately into Jaemin's own, would slowly, deliberately close as the two leaned in, prepared to seal their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Or, the more likely outcome, Jaemin would stand in front of Renjun, face as red as a tomato, and bumble barely coherent sentences, like the idiot that he was. Renjun's beautiful features would contort in confusion, and eventually discomfort, and the Chinese male would leave, probably muttering some made up excuse because he was a pure soul that would hate to make someone think that it was their fault he was abandoning them. Jaemin would stand there, feeling stupid and dejected, and he would go home to listen to _Bring Me to Life_ on repeat, eat his weight in mint-chocolate chip ice cream, and wallow in his own self pity.

Yeah, Jaemin wasn't sure if he was willing to put himself through that humiliation. Besides, even if he did manage to get through a sentence without stuttering like the love-sick fool he was, there was no guarantee that he and Renjun would match well. After all, Jaemin was well aware of the differences between them.

Jaemin basked in attention; Renjun, from what Jaemin had seen, shied away from it. This wasn't necessarily an issue, but anyone closely associated with Jaemin instantly had the eyes of the entire school on them and he was fairly certain that Renjun wouldn't like being under that kind of scrutiny.

Jaemin was loud. He always had something to say, someone to talk to, something to laugh about. Rarely did he shut his mouth, and when he did, it was usually because he was shoving food into it. Even then, he would sometimes talk around mouthfuls. Renjun was quiet. Jaemin had never heard him speak, but he knew the boy had animated conversations with those that he was comfortable with, if the way his eyes lit up and his hands moved around erratically whenever he conversed with the other Chinese student in their lunch period (Chenlo? Chonle? Chinle? Jaemin wasn't sure) was any indication.

Jaemin was an open book. He didn't like to keep secrets from people and he never tried to because he knew he was a terrible liar. He wore his heart on his sleeve, never bothering to conceal his emotions because his expressive face would give him away anyway. Renjun was a mystery. Despite all his observing (“You mean stalking?” Mark snickered. Jaemin pointedly ignored him), Jaemin could never pinpoint how the other felt. Renjun's face was usually blank; Jaemin relished in the few moments that the mask cracked and Renjun would smile prettily, eyes crinkling cutely at the corners and pearly white teeth being put on full display.

 

 

 

(Jaemin briefly wondered if that perfect smile would ever be directed at him. His heart nearly pumped its way out of his chest at the thought.)

 

 

 

 

“Hey, loser,” Donghyuck greeted as he plopped his textbooks down on the library table, nearly knocking over Jaemin's coffee in the process. He paid no heed to Jaemin's hard glare, taking a seat across from the irritated boy, lips already pulled up into a mischievous grin. “How's the stalking coming along?”

If looks could kill, Donghyuck surely would've been six feet under by now. Luckily for him, looks were harmless, especially if one knew how to ignore them well enough. Which was exactly what he did, as he continued to meet Jaemin's burning gaze with a smirk.

“I'm _studying,_ not stalking,” Jaemin grunted, giving up on trying to intimidate Donghyuck. It never worked, anyway.

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow, smirk still in place. “Really?” He glanced at the open textbook in front Jaemin and cackled.

“What's so funny?” Jaemin asked defensively, offended that his annoying friend had the audacity to distract him from his future husband (who peacefully sat reading a book, clueless to what was transpiring a few tables away), and then laugh at him for no good reason.

“Jaemin,” Donghyuck wheezed, face getting redder as he continued to laugh, “First of all, your book is upside down.”

 _He's right_ , Jaemin realized as he snuck a look down at his book. He cleared his throat loudly, swiftly flipping the book so that it would face the correct way.

“Second of all,” Donghyuck continued, eyes shining with amusement, “you don't take algebra.”

Jaemin looked at the cursed book once more and noticed that, _yes this was indeed an algebra textbook._ But he refused to admit defeat so easily. He scoffed, “Just because I don't take algebra doesn't mean that I can't learn about it on my own.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Nice try. I almost would've believed that if we hadn’t been in the same algebra class sophomore year. I distinctly remember you getting the highest marks, too.”

_Crap. He had forgotten about that._

“Yeah, that's what I thought,” Donghyuck beamed triumphantly at Jaemin's embarrassed silence. “But seriously, your behavior is getting out of hand. Skipping class just to come stare at your boyfriend?” He shook his head and clicked his tongue in mock disappointment. “I thought you were better than that.”

Jaemin stared at him for a second, eyes squinted accusingly. “Hyuck, don’t _you_ have a class right now?”

Donghyuck waved his hand around lazily, “Yeah, but we're having quiz that I didn't study for. I'll just make it up later.”

“Well, why don't you go bother Mark instead then?”

“He's being a responsible student and taking said quiz. Which is a bit boring, if you ask me,” Donghyuck replied while faking a yawn. “But whatever. I’m nothing if not a supportive boyfriend. _Get those grades, love. I know you can do it!”_ he cheered, blowing a few kisses in Jaemin's direction. Jaemin gagged and glanced around only to see several pairs of eyes on already on them, watching with both interest and disapproval.

“People are starting to look, Hyuck,” Jaemin whispered heatedly as he gave Donghyuck's arm a hard slap.

“Aww, afraid I'll embarrass you in front of your BOYFR--”

Donghyuck’s screech was suddenly cut off by a panicked Jaemin, who had thrown half of his body across the table and quickly slapped a palm over the other's mouth. In the back of his mind he wondered how his coffee was still standing and how the librarian hadn’t kicked them out yet.

“Would you shut the hell up!” Jaemin hissed as he cautiously removed his hand. He lowered himself back into his seat and smiled sheepishly at the people around them, sighing in relief when they began ignoring his table once again.

Donghyuck snickered at him, not at all ashamed by his own behavior. “This is why I bother you so much. You're _entertaining._ ”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever.” He would've said something else, something along the lines of ‘and you're a pest,’ but a sudden movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention.

_Renjun._

The Chinese male had gotten up from his own table and was making his way towards the bookshelves, probably to get another book, completely oblivious to the love-struck eyes that followed him.

Jaemin sighed and rested his face on his palm, content with simply observing the dainty boy.

_Wow, since when was putting books back so attractive? Those arm movements, those organizational skills. Amazing. And holy crap, his hair looks so good today. Is it as soft as it looks? Probably. If only I could just touch it--_

“This is sad,” Donghyuck's voice rang from somewhere to his right.

“When did you move?” He questioned as he turned to face his friend in shock, voice a little breathless. _Wow, Renjun could do nothing but exist and still make him sound like he had run a marathon._

“While you were busy drooling over your boyfriend.”

Jaemin discreetly felt his chin, patting around and finding nothing that would prove Donghyuck's ridiculous claim to be true. _He wasn’t drooling. Psshh._

Donghyuck continued, “All you're doing is staring. And quite creepily, I might add.”

“I’m not being creepy,” Jaemin mumbled petulantly.

“That's like me saying I'm straight. Completely absurd.”

“Well, what else do you expect me to do?”

“Just _talk_ to him,” Donghyuck said, choosing to omit the obvious ‘duh’ at the end of his statement.

“It’s not that easy, Hyuck,” Jaemin groaned exasperatedly, his head meeting the textbook again with a dull thump.

“Sure it is,” was the cheerful reply. “Here, observe. Hey, Renjun!”

Jaemin was sure his neck nearly snapped with how fast he lifted his head. What was Donghyuck _doing?_ Why was he grabbing Renjun’s attention? And _how?_ He made it seem like it was the most natural thing in the world. Was it really that easy? It certainly seemed that way. _Was Donghyuck right for once?_

Jaemin would've pondered over that thought more (and probably laughed at it, if he was being honest) had he not noticed Renjun look over at his table in surprise. And-- _was that eye contact?_ That was definitely eye contact. _Holy shiitake mushrooms Renjun was making eye contact with him and now he was walking over and he looked like he was about to say something and Jaemin wasn’t ready whatsoever and hOLY F--_

“Hey, Donghyuck. What's up?”

_Ahh, his voice was so soothing. ‘Angelic’ would be the only way to describe it, really._

Yet, it only managed to intensify Jaemin's desire to crawl into a hole and die.

At any other instance, Jaemin was sure he would've found the contrast between the calmness one person spoke with and the panic that the other internally felt funny. _Hilarious,_ even. But in this situation, Renjun was the calm one and _he_ was the one panicking, so it wasn’t funny at all (although Donghyuck would beg to differ).

“Not much. Just here studying for that quiz I'm retaking,” Donghyuck answered, sneaking a peek at the agitated Korean next to him and raising his eyebrows as if to say _‘See? I'm_ talking _to him.’_

“The one you're supposed to be taking now?”

_Renjun sounded so confused, how adorable._

“That’s the one,” Donghyuck declared proudly with a thumbs up.

The two males then began to talk about Donghyuck’s failing grade in Chinese and how Renjun should totally help him with that because _hey, he was Chinese,_ some guy named Lee Jeno who apparently had a great smile (Donghyuck made sure to pat Jaemin's knee to reassure him that _‘yes, your smile is still the best, don't worry’_ ), and Moomin, which Renjun seemed to be especially fond of. Meanwhile, Jaemin sat in his seat awkwardly twiddling his thumbs and occasionally sipping his now cold coffee, perfectly happy with not saying a word. _He couldn't say something stupid and risk making himself seem like a weirdo if he just minded his own business, now could he?_

Finally, there was a lull in the conversation (which lasted longer than Jaemin had anticipated because _wow, Renjun was a lot more talkative than he had ever imagined_ ), and just as Renjun began to give his goodbyes, Jaemin sighing with silent relief, Donghyuck opened his mouth again. A pleased smirk was the only warning Jaemin got before Donghyuck suddenly revived the conversation, blurting out: “Have you met my friend yet?” And thus, Renjun's attention shifted to Jaemin, who was about two seconds from combusting on the spot.

“I haven't, actually,” Renjun replied, brows furrowed in confusion at the abruptness, but seemingly going with the flow, lips already beginning to form a welcoming smile. “Hi,” his eyes met Jaemin’s once more as he extended a petite hand, “I'm Huang Renjun.”

_I know._

“Na Jaemin,” he responded, ignoring the pounding of his heart in his chest and the sudden flow of blood to his head, mentally patting himself on the back for keeping his voice steady.

As the proximity between their hands decreased, Jaemin astonishingly felt his uneasiness slowly dissipate (did someone in the heavens finally take pity up on his poor, struggling soul?), and the moment their hands connected he felt nothing but joy. He gripped Renjun's hand firmly, relishing in the softness of it and the way it heated his skin up. The pure rush he felt from simply touching the other male gave him a surge of confidence that he never expected to possess in front of his long-time crush. Instantly, he felt like the Na Jaemin that his friends knew him to be: suave, confident, and flirtatious. He gazed directly into Renjun's pretty brown orbs and gave his signature smile, which was known to thaw even the iciest of hearts. As they let go, he dragged his fingertips across the palm of the other's hand almost teasingly. Renjun didn't seem to be wooed, unfortunately, but he didn't seem repulsed, either, so Jaemin counted that as a victory.

“Oh, I know who you are,” Renjun stated with a knowing grin, surprising the other two boys.

“You do?” Jaemin asked dumbly, every inch of smoothness he had apparently having decided to abandon him.

“Of course. Na Jaemin--the heartthrob star athlete with stellar grades. You’re the buzz of the school practically 24/7.”

Jaemin was popular. Right. It would totally make sense that Renjun knew who he was.

_And here he thought Renjun might've been stalki--err, observing him just like how he had been observing Renjun. That confidence didn’t last long, did it? Disappointment is real strong today, though._

Donghyuck blinked owlishly, probably unaware of the strong dismay Jaemin was grappling with right next to him. “You sound like you're reciting something out of a textbook,” he piped up, staring at Renjun with wonder.

 _Yeah,_ Jaemin's mind supplied helpfully, _he sounds like he wouldn’t care less about you if you weren't already well known._

Before Jaemin could wallow in his own self-pity any longer, Donghyuck clapped his hands in excitement and eyed his two friends with satisfaction. “That makes this entire process easier then.”

Jaemin shot Donghyuck the best death glare he could muster.

“What process?” Renjun asked, oblivious to the fact that Jaemin was about ready to commit murder, the only thing holding him back being the thought of having to later face Mark’s wrath. Besides, Donghyuck was a resilient little nugget and would probably come back to life just to laugh at his sad excuse of a love life anyway.

“You'll find out later,” Donghyuck replied cryptically, once again ignoring Jaemin’s stare completely. He stood and brushed off non-existent dust from his clothes, giving both Jaemin and Renjun pats on their heads before making his way towards the library's exit. “See you around!”

And then he was gone, leaving a fuming, embarrassed Jaemin and a severely lost Renjun alone amidst the piles of books, old librarians, and stressed out students that constituted the school library.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first shot at writing some renmin :DDDD what do y'all think?  
> I hope you enjoyed (or at least found it decent lolol) and feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
